(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoupling capacitor circuit, and particularly to a high-voltage tolerable decoupling capacitor circuit by implementing a deep trench capacitor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As technology changes everyday and progresses constantly, the demand for better functionality and higher integration of a die is ever increased as well. Traditionally, the power de-coupling capacitor of a die is implemented with a gate oxide capacitor. However, the gate oxide capacitor occupies such large die area that it cannot satisfy the demand for higher integration.